1459
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Kanda Yuu era un tipo japonés, un poco más alto que tú, frío y bastardo. Ahora regresando al tema del papel, tú ni siquiera sabes cómo empezaste a hacerlas, el vago recuerdo de Lavi gritando ‘fiesta sorpresa’ y ‘Yuu-chan’ cruzó por tu mente. AU. Crack!


**Título**: 1459.  
**Fandom**: -Man  
**Claim**: Allen Walker.  
**Rating**: K+.  
**Adv**: AU, OoC-ess, hints de shonen-ai, malas palabras, random-ess.  
**a/N**: Encontré este archivo en una carpeta escondida en mi USB (producto de las frustrantes horas de mi servicio social), decidí publicarlo porque de verdad necesito una musa para acabar todo lo que tengo acumulado (muchos, muchos yullen y uno que otro laven). Anyway, espero les guste.

* * *

Mil cuatrocientas cincuenta y nueve tiras de papel, perfectamente cortadas y dobladas sobre tu escritorio. Recargas levemente tu espalda sobre el rígido respaldo de la silla, muestras una mueca disconforme antes de enderezarte y comenzar a trabajar, no eres un hombre libre te recuerdas , y son estás veces las que te hacen recapacitar de tu decisión.

—¡Walker!, estúpido garbanzo sub-desarrollado.

Maldices por onceava vez antes de dirigirte a la oficina de tu jefe, olvidando por el momento el objetivo de las cadenetas y llenando tu mente de maldiciones al tirano que es tu superior.

_Tu vida es hermosa_.

.

Sin duda alguna tu vida está llena de cosas que te gustaría cambiar, como tu viejo auto o tu diminuto departamento, sin embargo desde joven has aprendido a no llorar sobre la leche derramada y a afrontar la vida con una sonrisa de esperanza.

Ahora sin en cambio tratas de no gritar, mientras limpias con cuidado tu mano izquierda, tratando de quitar rápidamente el café caliente. Te gustaría poder decir que no odias a tu jefe, pero de verdad estás llegando a odiar lo que Kanda Yuu representa.

—Un día malo… señor cabello afeminado…

.

Dos mil tiras de papel tiradas en el cubo de basura al lado de tu viejo y algo destartalado escritorio, subes tus delgadas manos a tu cabello desordenándolo, tratando de organizar el caos que era tu mente.

—¿Te pago para venir a hacer manualidades, Walker?

Rechinas un poco los dientes y respiras profundamente, un poco más sólo un poco más.

—No señor.

—Entonces qué carajos hacía toda esa mierda ocupando el espacio de lo que debería ser usado para documentos, ¿Walker?

Subes tu mirada casi tímido, observando el huracán que eran los ojos de tu jefe, tragas en seco. Matarías a Lavi si salías vivo de esto.

—Yo…

—Vuelve a tu trabajo fregona con patas—sentenció Kanda marchándose.

Gritarías, o sí que gritarías.

.

Kanda Yuu era un tipo japonés, un poco más alto que tú, frío y bastardo; aunque varias de tus compañeras decían que eso agregaba más puntos a su atractivo.

—Aunque tu seguirás siendo nuestro numero uno Allen —agregó con coquetería una de ellas.

Prefieres evitar recordar ese tipo de insinuaciones, por el bien de todos. Frunces el ceño, a este paso te saldrán arrugas prematuras, ríes un poco con ese pensamiento tan banal, quitando el triste rostro fúnebre de hace un rato.

—¡Hey, _Moyashi-chan_!

—Deja de decirme así Lavi —protestas tratando de concentrar tu mente en el oficio que anteriormente te encontrabas redactando.

—Vamos Allen no seas tan serio, sólo falta un día para la fiesta.

—No voy a ir…

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

—¡NO!. ¿Cómo me haces eso a mí?, ¿no somos amigos, compadres, almas gemelas…?

—Deja de divagar —respondes molesto—. No voy a ir.

—Bien —te extraño lo rápido que se dio por vencido sin embargo no le comentaste nada—. Bien.

Y se marcho tan rápido como había venido, Lavi es otra de las cuestiones que no entiendes en tu vida.

.

Dos mil cien tiras de papel y eso porque estabas aburrido, tu trabajo comenzó a ser más rápido después de eliminar la producción de tiras de tu itinerario. Ve con amargura las susodichas, como si ellas tuvieran la culpa tu actual estado de pobreza, el cual te obliga a permanecer en un empleo del que tú sabes que no te mereces. Da igual, algún día todo irá mejor, eso esperas.

Regresando al tema del papel, tú ni siquiera sabes cómo empezaste a hacerlas, el vago recuerdo de Lavi gritando 'fiesta sorpresa' y 'Yuu-chan' cruzó por tu mente, gemiste, la bendita fiesta era la de tu jefe.

Al cuerno, ya tenías suficiente con aguantarlo en horas de trabajo como para agregarle más.

Quizás eres masoquista y lo sabes, eres un Noah después de todo.

Pero también quizás no soportarías la sonrisa burlona del Conde.

Entonces al diablo todo, con suerte podrías escapar a algún lugar remoto. El sonido del fax te saca de tus retorcidos pensamientos, bienvenido de nuevo al infierno Allen.

.

—¿Tú también estarás ahí Moyashi?

Interrumpes la lectura para mirar curioso a tu jefe, no entiendes la pregunta fuera de contexto en medio del informe tan urgente que el mismo te había encargado. Suspiras levemente.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—No veo nada pendiente para ese día.

—No trabajo sólo aquí.

Y aquello último era mitad mentira y mitad verdad, Link ya te había dado el día libre esa noche, pero no tenías porque mencionárselo a Kanda.

—Hmp.

—Igual, feliz cumpleaños por adelantado jefe, espero disfrute la fiesta —que crea o no tus palabras, eran absolutamente la verdad.

Haces un ligero cabeceo anunciando tu salida, pero Kanda te detiene.

—¿Para eso era el papel?

Asientes.

.

Tres mil tiras de papel en tu buzón y una pequeña nota anexando tan extraño paquete.

_Moyashi-baka._

Sonríes.

Quizás y sólo quizás, tu jefe no es tan despiadado como piensas…Y al final tienes la tarde libre, ¿no?

¿Quién dice que el esfuerzo no da frutos?

* * *

Feedback (?)


End file.
